Naruto: One Night in Vegas
by katanakid13
Summary: Part of the Naruto gang heads out to Vegas for two weeks, not realizing that they might find love, fame, and fortune. Future lemons if fans want.
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto: One night in Vegas._

"Guys, where are we going anyway?" Naruto asked as Sasuke drove the RV through the barren land.

"We're going to go celebrate Sasuke's return. It's not every day you convert an old friend from the bad guys to our side." Sakura replied, not taking her eyes off of Sasuke.

"Sakura." He started, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Quit freaking staring at me. I'm trying to drive. And, don't start telling me to turn anymore. We have the GPS set up, our location marked, a gas station up ahead, and I have one last nerve." Sasuke said grimly.

"Okay. Turn here." Sakura lightly grabbed the wheel and turned it, the RV moving into a gas station. Sasuke threw his hands up in the air.

"Don't worry. She'll stop soon. Same thing happened when we went to New York city. And she was telling the pilot how to fly!" Tenten walked up from the back off the RV, trying to get a laugh out of everyone.

"Tenten! I need a hug!" Neji called. Naruto turned around, not liking what he saw.

"All ri—NEJI! BUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON! AND LEAVE YOUR BOXERS ON, TOO!" She yelled, turning bright red.

"I'm going to go wake up Temari and Shikamaru. We need to change the sheets on the bed back there." Sasuke got out of the drivers seat and walked to the back of the RV.

"If there are 8 of us, why do we even have a bed back there? Why not just a lot of sleeping bags?" A voice asked Naruto. He saw a lock of black hair out of the corner of his eye, knowing it belonged to Hinata.

"Wow, Hinata. You actually asked him a question without stammering or blushing. But, to answer that, we couldn't find a good position for all 8 of them without the girls being to close to the boys they liked. Though, I would've liked snuggling up to Sasuke, feeling his muscles at night as we lay together in the nu--." Sakura was cut off by everyone running off the RV, disgusted by what they were hearing.

"Thank you so much, Sakura, Shikamaru just puked. EVERYWHERE." Sasuke said angrily.

"Come on, Hinata, this is going to be a big argument." Naruto picked up Hinata by the waist, carrying her out of the RV, and making her blush.

"Wh-Why did you carry me?" Hinata asked, turning red.

"I didn't feel like throwing you out of the RV. It was either carry you, throw you, or let you see that." Naruto jerked a thumb towards a window on the RV. Sakura was opening up Sasuke's shirt, throwing him onto the floor.

"Cousin, are they fighting or.....you know....." Neji asked Hinata.

"No idea. I really don't feel like finding out either, Neji. Naruto, can I get you anything while I'm inside getting a drink?" Hinata asked, looking at the ground.

"No thanks, Hinata. Here is five dollars. Strange how they don't call it yen. Anyway, get yourself a soda, a snack, and see if you can find a water squirter. The way Neji and Sakura are acting, we may need to train them to stay away from Tenten and Sasuke." Naruto joked, handing the money to Hinata.

"Slap." Neji said as he slapped Naruto.

"Ow, what was that for?" Naruto rubbed his head as he put the gas pump into the RV.

"First, for that joke. Second, for not realizing how much Hinata loves you. Third, for that joke. I really detest you for that joke now." Neji frowned.

"Wow. For a self proclaimed genuis, you sure are bad at counting."

"At least I graduated my first time, Cat Boy.

"Hey, first it's a fox. Second, if you want me to kick your butt like I did 8 years ago, just tell me." Naruto said, starting to form a Rasengan on his hand just as Hinata walked up

"Naruto, they had it. I got a green one for Neji, and a pink one for Sakura." Hinata gave him the water guns.

"Excellent. Naruto ran into the RV, grabbed two sodas, ran out, and whistled to Sasuke.

"Yeah, DOMINATE!" Naruto laughed. He poured the first soda, a cream soda, into the pink water gun and turned towards Neji.

"You like root beer right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah wh—Oh. My. God. You are not squirting me with that." He turned Hinata around and himself as Naruto poured root beer into the larger green gun and then started to relieve himself in it.

"If I hear Tenten moaning and see your boner again, I am. I really detest you, too." Naruto put on the caps, gave Neji a big hug, and winked at Hinata, mouthing "I didn't pee in it."

"Oh." Hinata whispered.

"Oh, man. You guys still aren't done filling up?" Shikamaru asked as he, Tenten, and Temari walked up.

"Actually, we just finished. We're just waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to STOP MAKING OUT SO WE CAN DRIVE TO WHEREVER THE HELL WE'RE GOING!" Naruto yelled, hoping they would stop.

"All right, let's go. TO VEGAS!" Sasuke appeared in the window, fully dressed, sweaty, and with lipstick all over him. Naruto and Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"MORE!" Sakura tackled Sasuke, throwing him to the floor and dragging him back to the bedroom.

"Shikamaru, hand me the duct tape when we get in. Neji, toss me a marker. Preferably the one you used on your fore head for that bird cage thing." Naruto asked. They did as Naruto requested, and watched as Naruto tossed in four sodas, a large bag of potato chips, a bucket, and a condom. He then started to tape up the entire door, writing DO NOT ENTER on the strips of tape.

"Where'd you get the condoms?" Tenten asked.

"Let Neji explain that one. Oh, by the way, if they are none left in your suitcase, Neji, that was probably Sakura hoarding them for this moment." Naruto threw the empty box at Neji, hitting him on the top of the head.

"I'll drive. Naruto, can you sit up there with me to make sure I'm going the correct way?" Hinata asked.

"I guess. I mean, that's why we got the GPS, but I guess I can." Naruto said, remembering what Neji said and how Hinata acted towards him years ago.

Everyone split up into their separate areas, Shikamaru and Temari sharing the only chair while reading a book, Tenten and Neji on the couch watching TV with Neji throwing nervous glances at the water gun Naruto had pointed at him, and Naruto and Hinata driving.

"So, you just pull this rope, and the water gun fires at Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Watch." Naruto turned around. "NEJI! What's wrong with your pants?! What did I say!?" Naruto pulled the string, the string pulled the trigger, the trigger made water shoot out, and made Neji scream like a girl. The shot missed and landed in Tenten's mouth.

"Yummy! Root beer! Thanks, Naruto." Tenten smiled. Naruto and Neji looked at each other, quietly, turned around, and stared ahead until they reached Las Vegas.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, I suggest we split up into groups to find an inexpensive hotel that is not sexually involved." Shikamaru stated as they looked around in awe at the city.

"What?" Neji, Sakura, and Temari asked.

"Grab a partner, find a cheap hotel, and make sure it isn't filled with hoes." Naruto translated.

"Oh." They nodded their heads.

So, Sakura and Sasuke paired up, Shikamaru and Temari stayed in the RV to make sure it wasn't stolen, Neji set off with Tenten, and Naruto paired up with Hinata.

"Hinata, let's go this way. I'm sure we can find a place over there, I didn't see any clubs over in that area." Naruto grabbed her by her hand, dragging her along the streets.

"Naruto, what is a hoe?" Hinata asked.

"You don't know?" Naruto quickly whispered the meaning into Hinata's ear, her eyes growing wider the whole time.

"So, just like how Neji has been acting?" Hinata asked, leaning onto Naruto, hoping it would look like they were together.

"Pretty much." Naruto wrapped his arm around her back. The entire trip Naruto was thinking about Hinata's behavior lately, trying to think of why she seemed to feel more natural around him now. He started to realize how nice he had been with her, how flirty, how much he actually liked Hinata. Possibly in the same way she liked him.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked, looking up into his blue eyes.

"Yeah?" He looked down into her white eyes, seeing the reflection of a hotel sign as they walked past.

"Would you like to go to the hotel behind us?" Hinata asked.

"Sure. Wait, do you mean like how Neji would mean, or do you mean call the group tell them where we are and the prices?" Naruto smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"The group." She responded.

"Okay. But, tomorrow, we are going double dating with Neji and Tenten. I want to rub it in Neji's face that I'm asking you to go clubbing with us and Tenten is just fun to be with." Naruto said.

"You and Neji were going clubbing?" Hinata asked, not exactly surprised.

"Yeah. All the guys were, actually. But, now that I think about it, Sasuke is going to blow us off for Sakura, and Shikamaru and Temari seemed to be at a pretty good place in New Moon. So I figured that we should just go clubbing anyway, but just bring you and Tenten instead." Naruto quickly made a three way call to Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, telling them his location.

Fifteen minutes later, the gang was unloading their clothes and other items into the four hotel rooms they had rented. Of course, each room was at a different couples' use, and each room only had one bed. Naruto found the idea of sleeping with Hinata uncomfortable, even if he was in his feety pajamas and she was in a night gown. Still, he had to do it. Not that he didn't like being very close to Hinata, just the idea of having sex or sexual positions with her made him feel awkward.

"Naruto, could you turn over for a minute? They don't seem to have any towels in this bathroom yet." Hinata hinted. Naruto took that to an extreme. He took the blankets off the bed, crawled underneath the mattress, covered himself with the blankets, and turned over onto his stomach, his face pointing towards the wall.

As she walked through the room naked to get a towel out of her suitcase, she felt very odd. She loved Naruto, but didn't like the idea of him seeing her naked. She grabbed her underwear, bra, and night gown, running back into the bathroom, but slipping and hitting her head.

"OW!" She cried out.

"Are you okay?" Naruto rolled out of his hiding spot, forgeting Hinata was naked and helping her up.

"Um....Yeah, just going to go back to hiding." Naruto looked up at the ceiling the entire time, trying not to look down. He jumped back into his spot, almost like how Bugs Bunny jumps into his hole.

"Wonderful Bugs Bunny imitation." Hinata giggled as she put on her clothing.

"Thanks. You dressed?" Naruto asked.

"Everything that should not be seen is hidden." Hinata said, not telling him she only had her bra and panties on.

"All right, then I'm going to come out and fix the bed." Naruto rolled out again, putting all the blankets back where they should be, straightening the mattress, and noticing how much Hinata was under dressed. But, he didn't mind for the moment, it was better than when she was wet and naked. He watched her slip the night gown on out of the corner of his eye, wondering how they would sleep in the positions they had decided on.

Naruto jumped on the bed a couple times, trying to waste any extra energy he had. Hinata held out her hand, gesturing that she wanted to bounce also. He lifted her on, and then started bouncing again. They did this for about ten minutes until they fell onto the bed in the positions. Hinata was at the top of the bed with Naruto's feet by her head. Naruto was laying the same way at the bottom, not really sure how comfortable this was.

"Good night, Hinata.' Naruto said.

"Good night, Naruto." Hinata reached over to turn off the bedside lamp, just as Neji walked in with Tenten.

"Sixty-nine! Sixty-Nine!" Neji laughed, apparently drunk.

"Sorry guys, he had a little too much. But seriously, you're both all sweaty and at each other's feet it kinda looks like...." Tenten trailed off.

"We can't find a not sexual position to sleep in." Hinata explained.

"Okay, what would be more sexual, me sleeping by Neji's lower body, or sleeping by his upper body and face." Tenten commented.

Naruto quickly changed position, scooting in close to Hinata at the top of the bed.

"Better. Good Night Guys!" Tenten turned off the lamp for them and handed Naruto the remote to the TV as she dragged Neji out of the room.

"Wow. You would never think that he is related to you." Naruto said, grabbing Hinata's hand under the covers.

"I know. But, he's family what can I do." Hinata sighed.

"What about that Sharpied in Bird Cage thing on his fore-"

"No."

"CRAP!" Naruto gave Hinata the remote as a sign of forfeit.

"So, Sasuke and Sakura are in the room next to us on the left, Shikamaru and Temari on the right, and Neji and Tenten beside them?" Hinata asked, changing it to HBO.

"Pretty much. Oh my God, change the channel." Naruto said.

"Why? It's 11 on a Monday night what could be on that is so bad?" Hinata then remembered what Neji was saying about Monday nights in the RV. She turned off the TV and laid in silence with Naruto until they fell asleep.


End file.
